fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Turniej Fanclubu: Anihilacja
Czy Eris go... zgwałciła? :/ Demed (dyskusja) 13:58, sie 24, 2014 (UTC) : :I TheSpawn. ::: ._. Nie. Akuumo 15:10, sie 24, 2014 (UTC) ''- Teraz to równie dobrze możemy zostawić tu Pheo. - Muge przyłożył twarz do czoła. Sytuacja w sali robiła się napięta.'' Też czasem lubię przyłożyć twarz do czoła. --Kani--Nui 19:41, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) ::U, czyli nie tylko ja zauważyłem, że coś tu nie gra... Ktoś wie jak to zrobić, bo ja próbowałem, ale jakoś mi nie wychodziło :v Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:46, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) :: Może do czyjegoś czoła. Mitux447 19:54, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) :: Wy nie macie Najbardziej Zaawansowanych Adaptacyjnych Zbroi >:v NIGDY wam się nie uda. Akuumo 07:33, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Pisz dalej Voxovan 18:48, sie 30, 2014 (UTC) Niech Muge umrze i potem powróci. JAK OPTIMUS. I niech odbije Arcticę Hioshowi i ją potem zdradzi z Shatoyą/Ręką Demed (dyskusja) 19:02, sie 30, 2014 (UTC) O, i daj tam jeszcze Kirę :v Voxovan 19:52, sie 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok, MAM TEORIĘ, kim jest Władczyni Wymiaru Anihilacji. Mam wytypowanych kilka osób: *Kira - bo nikt się tego nie spodziewa *Shae - Rozporek chciał ją wychędożyć w "Kolcach" *Arctica - ta z Wymiaru Anihilacji, głównym powodem dla którego myślę że to ona jest fragment "Zresztą, jego tu nie ma", pod "jego" można podstawić Voxa/Nero/Hiosha, który też się w niej buja *Eris - bo czemu nie *Leera - w KRYZYSIE (chyba) Rozporek był zły że Hiosh (chyba) ją zabił, więc możliwe, że coś ich łączy Ktoś ma coś do dodania? :v i lol, Kuumo się zboczył po napisaniu bonusa Voxovan 13:46, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) 1) Nie odpowiem, czy trafiłeś czy nie, bo to mogłoby ułatwić odkrycie tożsamości. 2) Hiosh wspominał, że Arctica z Wymiaru Anihilacji nie żyje (jej głowa zdobi ścianę jego willi) 3) Eris nie istnieje w Wymiarze Anihilacji 4) Kira ssie 5) Rozporek był zły, że zabito Leerę, bo sam chciał to zrobić. Chociaż propsy za połączenie Leery, Rozporka i Wymiaru Anihilacji z KRYZYSem. 6) Nie zboczyłem się >:v Akuumo 14:10, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) "Kumo wjebujesz wszystko śmieszne na siłe i przez to jest nieśmieszne rbua" Well, być może macie rację, postaram się poprawić. Akuumo 17:59, wrz 3, 2014 (UTC) Akurat to piąte, to był mój pomysł, Vox by nigdy tego nie wymyślił :/ Demed (dyskusja) 18:50, wrz 3, 2014 (UTC) : To było w Porządnej Walce z Krabbernem :v Akuumo 17:39, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Dlaczego Tekotu pojawia się zawsze, kiedy Hiosh wyciąga Dar Gwiazdy? Czy to jakiś znak? <.< Voxovan 20:43, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) : Znowu nie wpadł na to Vox, tylko ktoś inny. Tym razem Darki :x Demed (dyskusja) 20:50, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) : Nope, akurat to że Tekotu po raz kolejny pojawia się przy Hioshu zauważyłem sam. Voxovan 21:07, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Ale Hiosh tylko zabił MN, nie wyciągał mu Daru Gwiazdy. Bo MN go nie miał :x Akuumo 11:41, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC) :: ... Co nie zmienia faktu, że ten Tekotu wydaje się podejrzany :v Pewno szpieguje Hiosha, czy coś. Voxovan 11:49, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC) ''- Co za krętacz! - Vortixx jednak zmienił zdanie i cisnął sztyletem w Nero. Zanim Toa Ognia zdołał zareagować, rękojeść broni już wystawała z jego czoła.'' Ale... Nero to Toa Dźwięku :l Voxovan 18:31, wrz 9, 2014 (UTC) : W tym wymiarze był De-Matoraninem, który stał się Toa Ognia. :? Akuumo 13:52, wrz 10, 2014 (UTC) : Em, nie ._. Voxovan 13:57, wrz 10, 2014 (UTC) :: Skoro Vox był Ta-Matoraninem, który stał się Toa Dźwięku, to... tak. Akuumo 14:17, wrz 10, 2014 (UTC) :: Ale Vox nie był Ta-Matoraninem, tylko De-Matoraninem :L Voxovan 14:21, wrz 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: Kiedyś był. I trafił go promień na plaży. >:3 Akuumo 14:50, wrz 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: A Suvil kiedyś krzyczał w stopę. I szukał Axonna. I dostał medal. I zwalił się na łóżko. Do tego nawiązań jakoś nie ma >:l Voxovan 14:58, wrz 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Bo Suvil umarł? Vastatorus też? Akuumo 20:16, wrz 10, 2014 (UTC) Pani to Eclipse? PANI TO ECLIPSE?! 0/10 Serio kuźwa, potrafiłbym wskazać z dwadzieścia postaci, które lepiej by pasowały na to miejsce... No i jeszcze Hiosh zabrał Arcticę, do chuja wafla. Voxovan 20:02, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) : "Kira". Lol, mówiłem że to Eclipse. Akuumo 13:29, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) Em. Muge chce wyłączyć Gwiazdę, aby powstrzymać Anihilację. No ale skoro Muge już wcześniej umarł, ale odrodził się przy użyciu Czerwonej Gwiazdy tych "dobrych", to czy przypadkiem znowu nie wyląduje w Gwieździe tych dobrych? Tym samym pogorszyłby sytuację tym dobrym, a nie Anihilacji. Także, jestem ciekaw. :I TheSpawn. : Odrodził się w gwieździe dobrych, bo był w ich wymiarze :x Muge 11:38, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Tene ._. >.< >.> <.< Akuumo 13:29, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) Lame, Hadoken? Do Mugetsu bardziej by pasowała Getsuga Tenshou Muge 11:38, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) : Co do wała ._. Akuumo 13:29, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) :: http://youtu.be/ygPzH8uUaCE?t=33s to do wała, zrobił Hadoken a do niego pasuje Getsuga Tenshou --Muge 13:59, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Raczej pasowałby Mugetsu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fp6etQfB9lI --Zinnavyre 19:08, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) A ja ciągle czekam na Arcticę wykonującą ten atak :l Najlepiej na Hioshu :l Voxovan 15:37, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) A ja czekam aż Rossin zrobi na kimś taki atak (bo na nim go trochę wzorowałem ._.) http://youtu.be/b_qPYr2hrSQ --Zinnavyre 19:08, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) Chyba zapomniałeś dać link do czasu :x Muge 11:23, wrz 26, 2014 (UTC) : http://youtu.be/b_qPYr2hrSQ?t=39m16s :v Zinnavyre 14:38, wrz 26, 2014 (UTC) Kurde, warto byłoby to przeczytać. W którym czapterze Muge dostaje nie-latający miecz od Arthaki? xD -Trynee. 19:25, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) : W pierwszym :v Akuumo 19:52, paź 6, 2014 (UTC) Ponad tydzień czekałem na nowy czapter i nie ma w nim Arctici?! >:l Spłoń Kuumo, spłoń. Voxovan 20:12, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) :To nie ona jest głównym bohaterem, więc nie ma znaczenia. A jako, że ty chcesz ją zobaczyć, to będzie ona najpóźniej, jak tylko się da. TheSpawn. ::Nikt ci nie kazał czekać. Dzisiaj na przykład nie czekałeś i dostałeś Arktykę Akuumo 19:52, paź 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I NAWET NIE UMARŁA. Może wygram aż 3 widgety :v Voxovan 20:07, paź 6, 2014 (UTC) Ej, czyli... Huantonn rozpierniczył Spermomiota? :L Voxovan 19:55, paź 19, 2014 (UTC) : Nie całego, rozpieprzył tylko silniki i kawałek tylnej częśći kadłuba. Akuumo 14:17, paź 20, 2014 (UTC) Tene tu był #swag. 0/10 nie czytam Voxovan 20:18, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) Mówiłem temu mongołowi, że od moich postaci wara. Ale póki co jej udział mnie zadowala. Pozwalam Ci żyć Omułka. Jeszcze.--Guurahk 22:36, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) : Mówiłem temu pałownikowi, że mam to w dupie :V Akuumo 15:53, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Lol, myślę że eclipse nie byłaby w stanie rozchlastać tak Rossina. I śmiechłem z Arctici porządnie, poor vox, jego obiekt mas.. najlepszy MOC taki sponiewierany :D --Zinnavyre 22:46, paź 25, 2014 (UTC) : Byłaby w stanie, bo to "ładna Eclipse Anihilacji z OP odłamkiem w cycku" Akuumo 15:53, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Ty masz jakiś fetysz? Czemu tak krzywdzisz Demeda? ;_; Muge 08:04, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) : W tym fragmencie nic mu się nie stało :v Akuumo 15:53, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Hej hej HEJ, zlamiłeś Kuumo, skoro Arctica wzbiła się w powietrze, jak Sicarius mógł za nią wylądować i przebić jej serce? Wylądował na powietrzu? Żądam anulowania tej sceny i zwrotu pieniędzy! >:l Voxovan 14:38, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) : Wylądował za jej plecami na ziemi, podniósł miecz na wysokość jej serca i je przebił :/ Akuumo 15:53, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) : :: Lamisz Muge 16:01, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: Nah, muszę to napisać: "::" :v Akuumo 20:18, lis 16, 2014 (UTC) Dobra, przeczytałem to. CAŁE. Skończyłem Anihilację. To było pienkne (specjalnie). Chociaż pod koniec mało ogarniałem. Ale i tak było pienkne (specjalne). Lepsze niż jakikolwiek horror, Krabbern, KRYZYS czy DPP. A nie, zaraz... Mimo wielu kilku lamerskich momentów, i tak powiem: good job Kuumo. A teraz idź pisać ArcticVerse :v albo przynajmniej jakiegoś FFa... Voxovan 11:36, gru 24, 2014 (UTC) To było dobre. W chuj. Kolejną część poproszę. Albo ArcticVerse, czymkolwiek jest. To drugie bo Arctica. ALE, to trza przyznać, jest parę błędów. Stopniowo styl pisania sie zmieniał, jakbyś zaczynał do tego podchodzić coraz poważniej z każdym wpisem. I dalej nienawidzę kotów. Hiosh Dobra. Niech ci będzie. Jest ok. Nawet się uśmiałem w kilku momentach. Niektóre były słabe, ale muszę stwierdzić, że tych pierwszych było więcej. Humor, sporo nawiązań, sporo tekstu, sporo czytania. No ok. Dużo postaci, dużo walki, dużo kolejnych nawiązań. No ok. Zabawne sceny z głównymi bohaterami, czasami niekoniecznie zabawne, może tam kiedyś nawet poważne. Ogólnie dobrze, Ajyymo. A może nawet bardzo dobrze, trzeba zapytać się pewnego nauczyciela fizyki. TheSpawn. Meh było ok 7/10 Sideways 16:49, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) Ssie. 2/10 (Męczyliście mnie o ocenę no to macie) Renzan 18:45, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) : Wtf te spacje ._. Rozwiń ocenę? :v "ssie bo nie było mam te moc" Akuumo 19:55, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) Ogólnie to Anihilacja była ok, miejscami była świetna, chociażby ten miecz, który nie wraca od Artahki był zajebisty lub nawiązanie do PFB, a miejscami ssała po całości więc równowaga została zachowana :v. Jednak była dobra przez większość czasu, nie podobał mi się ten jebany Rozporek, którego musisz wszędzie wpierdalać, a on ssie po całości. Eclipse okazała się panią, no kurwa, to było beznadziejne, po tym ocena nie mogła wynosić więcej niż osiem, Navu w kostce no lel, to też było meh, śmierć Arktyki ssała, jeszcze zjebałeś i się przyznać nie chciałeś. I jeszcze zjebałeś Mjudżetsu, po całości. Zrobiłeś z niego lekkomyślnego, lamerskiego debila. Ofc można powiedzieć, że ja nie napisałem o nim żadnego FF'a, że leniwa dupa nie chciała rozwinąć artu, itd więc wzorowałeś go na Muge, którego znasz z czatu, ale ja nie jestem takim lamerskim debilem (no śmiało, śmiejcie się :v), zachowuję się "lepiej", przy czym lamą, rejdżerem i kim tam jeszcze jestem staję się tylko na czacie FB przepełnionym zjebami :v. No i ten, były inne rzeczy, które mi się nie podobały, ale już ich nie pamiętam (pamiętam, że mi się nie podobały, duh) stąd też ocena 7/10 --Sideways 20:17, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) : No wiesz, to było trudne uchwycić charakter postaci, która nigdzie nie miała przedstawionego charakteru. No i wszechświat uratował. I przeszedł załamanie nerwowe :v "Zamiast Rozpruwacza wstaw lepiej Zdzicha, to dopiero fajna i tajemnicza a do tego nieeksploatowana nigdzie postać >:/" Śmierć Arctici była zaplanowana i nie została zjebana. Zjebałem tylko z Nero i przemianą Pheo w Protektora zamiast Prekursora. Akuumo 20:31, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) : A Rossina to uchwyciłeś? Sideways 20:40, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) : Jeździł na rowerze i się fochnął. Good enough. No i on też nigdzie nie był przedstawiony. Ale Shivn jeszcze się nie bulwersował :V Akuumo 09:01, gru 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Ha, wiedziałem, że zjebałeś z Nero! Voxovan 20:35, gru 29, 2014 (UTC) ::